Living Lies
by ChibiGyouza
Summary: A/U Gohan has just been accepted into High School. And if he thinks nothing can be worse, he is wrong. As a group of teen from the future travel to the past to warn Gohan of upcoming Danger and 4 unusually high kis are felt and the tournament. What will
1. Preface and Rules

Living Lies  
  
By: ChibiGyouza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or any anime... sadly. -_-; All I own are my books and posters of Gohan. ^-^  
  
Ohayou! And welcome to Living Lies, a fan fiction.  
  
The setting of this story is set around the period when Gohan's admitted into High School and the World's Martial Arts Tournament starts.  
  
As many stories start, Gohan is just another average teenager with super human like strength, a tail, and the secret title of the World's Strongest. When Gohan starts High School and introduced to a completely new society. He thinks nothing can compare to the torture he is about to receive. He thinks it can't get any worse.  
  
Nevertheless, as most bad things do, it does. And Son Gohan's world is turned upside down. It all starts with a group of teens, some vaguely familiar, who have traveled from the past to warn Gohan of the danger that is about to come. And starts getting worse when, while at the Martial Art's Tournament, Ki's start exploding, reaching unimaginable feats and all coming from normal human teenager's or so he thinks. The only good thing is his close tight knit of friends he met while at the horror of all horror's: High School.  
  
Now, that you all know the terror that Gohan and his friend's will have to face, I have a request.  
  
To fill the many slots in the World Martial Art's Tournament I need five more contestants. Please just put a description of your character in a review. I also need other characters as classmates for Gohan. And one lucky reviewer will be put as one of Gohan's close knit of friend's. I will pick the lucky contestant in the next week, but I do need some descriptions soon. After I have a few good characters, I will start the story off. I hope that will be in the next week.  
  
In your review, please list what role you are trying for.  
  
Thank you and I do hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CG 


	2. Confusion

Living Lies  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who have given me descriptions of your OC. I hope to get more because I will need some more and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! Please don't remind me... Don't sue me! All I own is the title and theme to this story... Thank you. And please enjoy ^-^  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
It was another hectic morning at the Son household as many wood creatures could testify too. Yet, today was even more hectic than usual as shrieks and squeals issued out of the house.  
  
" Son Gohan! You better get your butt down here or there will be no breakfast for you," shrieked Son Chi-chi, the powerful and ever armed monarch of the Son household, as Gohan soon found himself in the middle of the uproar in his home.  
  
Silently cursing Dende when he looked at his watch and noticed he was late for the first day of school. Now he wasn't actually late, most of the students attending Orange Star were still sleeping fitfully in their much- respected beds. But Son Gohan was not a normal student, not even a normal human, by far. Technically, he wasn't even human. Yes, yes. Son Gohan was part alien. And no, not all aliens were small and green, though Piccolo sure was green, but he wasn't small by far. Piccolo was even taller than his dad, the savior of the Universe Son Gokou.  
  
Ah, Son Gokou, the proper role model for any demi-saiyajin, even if he was a tad... no incredibly naive. He had loved his family and cherished the earth even more. That was why he had died two times. Trying to protect the Earth.  
  
As Gohan sat, thinking about his deceased father and how he had died a small orange blur ran into the room and pounced on Gohan.  
  
Gohan in a trance didn't even notice when the blur had came in and startled he powered up.  
  
" Gohaaaannn! Mum won't let me eat until you come down. And she's mad... something about, um... being late for your f-first day of school," Son Goten the little orange blur who had tackled his brother sat down on his brothers head putting his head into his hand and imitating the Winnie the Pooh " Think, Think, Think (TM) Stance.  
  
Gohan who had quickly gotten dressed couldn't contain his laughter as he saw his little brother, his father's Mini-me acting as one of his beloved childhood shows.  
  
" Son Gohan! Do you realize what time it is? You won't be getting any breakfast today," his mother shouted as Gohan jumped and dashed down stairs.  
  
" But Mu-um," Gohan whined, " I'm hungry and don't you always say that a full stomach is the first step in learning." Gohan reasoned praying to Dende that she would see it his way and give him food.... ahhh, food. Precious, delicious food.  
  
Unbeknowst to him though a certain Green God was irritated at this plea for his help after he had cursed at him for sleeping in. Anyways it wasn't his fault that he slept in too. I mean how many times does one God get to sleep in when everyone is always pleading and praying for his help. Besides, it was Gohan's cursing that had awoken him from his precious sleep. Therefore, if he didn't get his precious sleep, then Gohan wouldn't get his precious food.  
  
" No Gohan, and that's final. I've had enough of those puppy- Dog eyes. Ha, you thought I couldn't resist could you? Well, I've fooled you mister. Now, I've put my foot down. No breakfast for you. Anyways, if you get to the School on time you can just buy a donut," Chi-chi had had enough and that was final. How she could resist the Eyes, she had no idea. She only knew that she had enough of it. And how could she let her baby miss his first day of school. Oh the terror of just thinking about it. She would be a horrible mother.  
  
Gohan was angry and hungry, but his mother had said no and when she says no there is NO way you're going to get what you want. So, with a heavy heart and a growling stomach Gohan stalked out of the house and jumped into the air, while he cursed in several languages about his cruel and unusual punishments all before Chi-chi could give him his lunch.  
  
Powering up to Super Saiyajin, so he could make it in time to have a snack, Gohan sped off into the distance praying to dende that he would make it. Of course, dende was again angry for Gohan cursing him again.  
  
Just as Gohan could see the city, Satan city he thought as he snorted, the wind suddenly pushed him with ferociousness in the other direction actually whisking him away until it stopped. He was know at least a good 20 minutes flight distance from the school and would have no time to get a snack.  
  
He would probably even miss the first few minutes of class. Not that Gohan minded, he wouldn't miss learning anything he didn't already know. He probably knew more than most of the teachers about their subjects. Having been taught by Chi-chi since before he could even remembers. He just wanted to leave a good first impression.  
  
As he was again nearing the school, he suddenly felt five high kis pop up near his house. Extremely close to his house. In fact, they were probably in his house. Cursing his luck, he changed directions once again and prayed that his family would be all right and that the Earth wasn't in danger. ~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Did you hate it, love it? Please tell me with a review. Anyways * clearing her voice* Who do the five mysterious Kis belong too? Why are they in his house? And why won't anyone be nice to Gohan? To find out the answer to all your questions stayed tune to the next episode of.... (Dun Dun Du-un) Living Lies!!!!!  
  
HI, and thanks to my reviewers. If you have just joined us, please tune into the first chapter where you will find the rules to entering your OC into this story, as a student, tournamenter, or friend of Gohan.  
  
Thank you, Ja'ne CG 


	3. Explainations

Living Lies  
  
Thanks again to all those who reviewed!!! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update.  
  
My muse, Gyouza, is fuming because I haven't updated, but she just doesn't get that I  
  
had school. -_-; Well, what are you to do when you have an angry muse who has the  
  
stubbornness of a mule... Do the one thing she wants, so after much musing (^-^) we came  
  
up with another chapter!!! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
v son saiyan: Thanks for all your reviews! Nope it's not the GT gang, it's even more into the future! I hope you still like it though ^-^  
  
Thanks, again to everyone else who has reviewed! I have all your characters in mind and I love all your tips!  
  
If you have any questions, please feel free to ask in your reviews! I'll try to answer all of them in the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ. I only own the characters I have made up. And most of the characters in the story are the oc's of other authors and reviewers.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan rushed home sensing the Ki's that stood in his house as he tried to decipher their energy patterns, hoping to find traces of evil or pureness in their souls. But before he had enough time to figure what they were, Kinto'un (1), a fluffy gold cloud who only hindered the pure of heart, blazed by bearing his frenzied mother and younger brother. At that moment, Gohan felt one of the Ki's spike, waving to his mother he jetted by, his destination, the Son House.  
  
Upon arrival Gohan came face-to-face with... himself. Jumping into a stance he powered up even more, until he was to Super Saiyajin Level two, instincts running wild. His first thought was that this was either and android made to look like him so it could terrorize his family and friends or this was an evil twin or cousin that looked just like him, as his father had had. But then he remembered he could feel this person's Ki, so that crossed out the look-alike android theory, thus that must mean that this was his evil twin.  
  
Bewildered Gohan scowled at the boy and that's when he realized that that was just what he was. This was no man, but a boy no older than fifteen. Grasping that, Gohan slowly straightened from his stance inspecting the boy who looked exactly like him. The teen had his build, but he was slightly smaller in both height and physique. His hair was longer, about three inches longer and it was like his hair was back during the cell games, almost like his fathers, but dissimilar. His eyes weren't even black, he noticed, they were more like a deep, dark turquoise. His face seemed just like his, but his eyes wore the same expression Vejita wore, a menacing, almost haughty look.  
  
Searching for a tail Gohan noticed what the boy was wearing: it was a cross between saiyajin armor and what Mirai Trunks had first worn when he had arrived in their timeline. He wore the same baggy black pants and yellow boots that Mirai wore, but his top was like Saiyajin armor, with blue spandex, yellow and white breastplate and shoulder pads. He also wore the same gloves that came with the armor, but around his waist was a belt and at his side was the same sword that Mirai trunks had worn.  
  
Puzzled Gohan pushed his senses outward and felt this boy's Ki pattern, which are more like a person's soul, so he could find if this boy was evil or not. Surprisingly this boy was not evil, nor was he pure, for it seemed he had witnessed too much evil and destruction to ever be truly pure again. ~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Eying the man who seemed so much like his grandfather the boy stood tall and proud hoping to impress this stranger. Then he felt the man poking around in his soul, angered, because his soul was the only place he could truly be himself, where he truly could keep and store all his feelings. He slowly edged his hand towards his sword, ready for action with the sword that had once, in this timeline, killed one of the most fearful tyrants in all the galaxies.  
  
As he put his hand over the sword's hilt a deep, primal growl escaped his throat as he frowned. Now this man was trying to find his reason why he was here, even though he had no clue why he was here in the first place, he felt as though he should still defend his mind from this stranger. He almost forgot Mahou's plan and was about to attack, but his mind told him this man was stronger and far more experienced than him, so valuing his life, he held his instincts at bay, for he knew this man could kill him in a matter of seconds.  
  
Hoping Dende would hear his prayers, the boy prayed with all his strength that he would last this inspection without being killed and that one of the others might see him in this dilemma and hopefully try to help him. Maybe explain why they were here, for he didn't even know the answer to that question. ~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
As Gohan eyed the growling youth, he thought he saw a shadow dancing around the wall, slowly fading from his view. Quickly Gohan thrusted his senses outward wishing that he would feel a Ki, but besides this boy's Ki and his he could feel no others, even though he knew he had felt five Ki's in his house when he arrived. Dismissing the thought Gohan started to rub his temples as they started to ache from all this anticipation and stress. Wondering why this had all happened and why a certain green-skinned deity hate him so a shadow once again danced across the walls, but since Gohan had his thoughts else where he never saw the shadow. ~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Dende, hearing both the prayers and the cursing, picked his choice.  
  
" Sorry Gohan, but I don't usually give out free gifts to ne'er do gooders," declared Dende as a smirk slowly graced his green face. ~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
As Gohan silently cursed the Gods, a figure scurried by hoping not to be seen before she could contact her brother between their mental bond (2), but just as she was about to tell him to stay put and not do anything rash, Gohan flinched.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Hearing the swooshing of a cape Gohan calmed his senses feeling around for other Ki's. Then he felt one right behind the boy and without thinking Gohan pounced on the confused youth.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Seeing the man coming straight at him, he froze. He was sure he was doomed, he was going to die and before he even figured out where he was. But why was the man trying to kill him? Sure, he growled and almost attacked him, but who wouldn't when you felt someone invading your privacy. Mahou does it him all the time, so why can't he do that?  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Bringing the boy down, Gohan powered up a Kamehameha, ready to kill.  
  
"Halt! All of you will stop where you are! Yes, you too Vejita," a voice boomed as Gohan tried to find where Vegeta was and why he couldn't feel him and then a woman walked out of the shadows, " I said Halt! And that means, Son Gohan, to stop what you are doing! And no ifs, buts, or what ifs! I said now!"  
  
Quickly everyone stopped including Gohan, even though he had no clue who this woman was, she scared him and sounded like his mother, which could scare even the mightiest of saiyajins. Gohan swore that he saw Vegeta cower under his mother's stare. Therefore, fearing for his life Gohan doused his ki ball and cowered.  
  
Smiling the woman slowly nodded behind her and two other youths came out of the shadows behind her. Gasping Gohan's eyes became as round as saucers as he saw both Vegeta and a Juuanagou (3) look-a-like come out. But there was some major differences: For one he knew that Vegeta did not have bright blue hair and his skin was not that tan, Vegeta actually looked African with his toasted skin. And he knew that Juuanagou hair did not come to the middle of her back and neither was her bangs, which she also didn't have, black.  
  
Smiling even more she nodded once more as Ki from the shadows stepped out to reveal a beautiful young woman about his age with dark purple hair that looked just like Radditz's (4) hair except shorter and more tamed. This woman had black eyes and looked about 5'7" and her clothes looked almost exactly like the youth under him except with a few distinctions. For one, she had an orange bandanna tied around her hair almost like a hair tie (5), she had black fingerless gloves on, so that it showed her fingers, and her saiyajin armor colors were orange and white, also there were no shoulder pads on her armor. A katana hung from the same spot that the youth's sword hung, but she had the same baggy black pants.  
  
He then took into notice what the two look-alikes were wearing. The Vegeta look-alike was wearing white Gi-style pants and the same saiyajin armor as his look- alike was wearing. He also wore the saiyajin boots, but he did not have gloves on. His eyes were the same black as the girl's had been. He wore a laid back expression on his face, not a lazy expression though, more as if he felt one with himself and the world expression. It was a peaceful expression; one you didn't see all the time. Moreover, an expression that looked horribly wrong for Vegeta's face, but this boy seemed to look right in that expression.  
  
The girl next to him wore an extremely happy and bubbly expression. Much like Mrs. Briefs, Gohan thought. She wore, what looked most like the saiyajin outfit. She wore the full-length saiyajin armor without shoulder pads and the colors were more brown and black, it also had the little armor skirt that saiyajins wore. But she had on black spandex and orange boots, she also had on black fingerless gloves except instead of covering just the hand as the first girl's had, hers was more of the saiyajin glove length. Her eyes were dark blue and her skin was lightly bronzed.  
  
Then Gohan looked over at the woman who had seemed so much like his mother and gasped once again, for he couldn't believe he had missed her outfit. She wore the same exact Gi as his father wore, apart from the fact, hers was made for a female form and the color underneath the blue was green and that her boots were green. The Gi was just like his fathers and he couldn't believe it, yet it seemed to be made for the woman, not just physically, but spiritually her soul almost fit the Gi in a way only his father had been. Taking a deep breath, he noticed that she had straight black hair that went to her shoulder blades and her eyes were black. She wore green wristbands on her wrists and did not have gloves.  
  
The woman slowly smiled as she saw Gohan's expression. Knowing that he knew the Gi she was wearing was like their father's Gi except she liked the color green better than the blue her father had worn. Though she had never met her father, her brothers and mother had always told her stories of his vast adventures from his youth when she was young. She had always wanted to meet him, but he had promised to live with the eternal dragon for 100 years. When she was six years old she had told her mother that she wanted to wear her daddy's Gi, and her mother had made her one just like her daddy's but with her favorite color as the under shirt. It was love at first sight and from that day on, she had never worn another Gi apart from that one.  
  
" Gohan, you must be extremely confused by now. Seeing all of these people in your house and how rude we have been by not giving you our names," the woman gently said as she pointed towards the kitchen, " Why don't we head to the kitchen and I shall explain everything, for I am not sure if the other's even know where we are."  
  
Slowly Gohan got up, still dazed by all he was seeing as he headed for the kitchen, not even noticing how the woman had known where the kitchen was.  
  
"Now, Gohan, I am sure I can explain to you who we are and why we are here," she paused, "For the most part. My name is Chiku and I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. For the most part, I am the leader and the oldest. Let me show you who the others are. The one who you seem to have dubbed the Vegeta look-alike is named Adee, after his father's father." As she pointed to the boy with the flaming blue hair, he smiled and waved.  
  
" Hello, I am Adee, I hope we have not caused you any stress and I hope to continue to not cause you or your family any stress of any kind," Adee said as he politely bowed.  
  
"Hiya, my name is June Macadamia, but most people call me June," the blonde smiled an eerily familiar smile as she waved, " And I won't bother you with the rest of my name, it'll just confuse you."  
  
" Hello, My name is Mahou. I do get angered very easily as does my brother, who is the one you leaped on. I know my name means magic, so heed that as a warning, it's not just a name, but also a specialty," the woman with the orange bandana stated.  
  
" My name is Vejita. I must agree with my sister and you have already angered me, so I would like it if you will stay out of my way and I will do the same for you," Gohan's look alike growled threateningly.  
  
Gohan nodded to each of them and then looked back at Chiku for an explanation for why they were here. She smiled and nodded at him to sit down. When he finally sat down, Chiku took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to speak when a shrill scream filled the air. At the same time a large rumble shook the house as both Gohan and Chiku sat up, eyes wide.  
  
" That was my mother," yelled Gohan as Chiku calmed herself, while inside she was slowly coming apart. She came to this timeline to stop all this from happening and here it was happening before it should have been and it started with the same person. She couldn't bear to lose her mother again.  
  
" No, not again. This isn't supposed to happen yet. Chiku, what's wrong? Why is this happening, not again?" Adee slowly said his whole body shaking a little with fear. He knew what fear felt like; he knew what death and destruction were like.  
  
" I'm... I'm not sure. But I'll be damned if I let it happen again. Adee, Mahou, Vejita, June head to Dende's lookout. Gohan I want you to find all the Z-warriors and bring them to the lookout. Hurry!" Chiku frantically ordered them as a determined look spread across her face.  
  
'I will not let this happen again, not again,' Chiku desperately promised herself that she would fight till Shin himself would have to bring her to he other world.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Did you hate it, love it? Please tell me with a review. Anyways * clearing her voice* What destruction wreaked the other's life so much that brought even the peaceful Adee to tremble with fright.  
  
(1)- Kinto'un is the cloud that Master Roshi gives Gokou (I think). Is the spelling correct?  
  
(2)- In the saiyajin, race bonds are formed easily and last a lifetime. Family bonds are one of the most powerful of bonds apart from the mating bonds. In both you can communicate telepathically through. Some friendship bonds also have that unique characteristic.  
  
(3)- Juuanagou (spelling) is Number 18 in Japanese.  
  
(4)- Radditz (spelling) Goku's brother who kidnaps Gohan and tries to take him with him. Is killed, along with Gokou, by Piccolo.  
  
(5)- The same bandana that Pan had and it is in the same position.  
  
Thank you again to all my reviewers. Please if you have any questions, comments, requests, please tell me in your review. I also welcome criticize; I love to know where I can improve.  
  
Thanks and Ja'ne,  
  
CG  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ 


End file.
